Why Can't I Hate You
by WriterBunny
Summary: Sequel To My Love For You! Gabriella And Troy's life Continue when they are Almost 22 and Their love is tested in much more ways as a tragedy happened right after Christmas and Gabriella hopes for another baby! Join The Ride!
1. I Want Another Baby

**Hey! Are you as Excited as me that there is a Sequel. I bet you are worry about them splitting. Don't worry to much.**

**Now Enjoy,**

**---**

Gabriella Walked into the building, The music was loud and someone was singing terrible on the dark stage. Taylor linked arms with her.

"A free night from the kids, Belle and Rosemarie are going to be fine" Taylor paused, "I don't think Troy will. That was like the fifth time he looked over and licked his lips. I'm wondering if it is me or you."

"Chad isn't here," Gabriella frowned and Taylor nudged her

"He is taking care of Nathan. He's a little fussy lately." Taylor said referring to their one year old. "I'm surprised, The amount of times you and Troy hit the bed of anywhere else in your apartment. You should have like be having a fourth child"

"And yet, I'm not pregnant" Gabriella growled, and Taylor looked at her and Gabriella shook her head "It didn't come out positive."

"Oh I'm sorry. Just have fun tonight, okay?" Gabriella nodded letting out an angry breath, She looked over to Troy and he quickly looked away his cheeks turning a light pink "God you better let your man out once in a while, He's like in heat all the time"

"You are dragging us out, We could have found better and less quieter ways to enjoy ourselves" Gabriella teased

"You guys are nothing but quiet, You better watch out for your Christmas present. Lets see if you'll enjoy a how to be a nun book" Taylor teased back and Gabriella chuckled. "I'm so signing you up for karaoke."

"What!" Gabriella exclaimed but Taylor was already rushing to the sign up booth. She then felt a larger hand grab hers and she turned to see Troy. "Hey"

"Hey, I need to taste your lips like now" Troy husked into her ear before pushing into the shadows of the place. He hoisted her up against the wall as his lips touched her and his tongue swiped over the lipstick and then through them into her mouth.

Gabriella let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her loose black baby doll dress slid up her thighs, his arousal jutted against her soft pink underwear.

"Brie, lets ditch them" Troy mumbled against her lips.

"God I want to but we can't we promised." Gabriella moaned as he bucked his hips softly "Stop teasing, Later okay"

Troy let out a groan as he begged her with his eyes but she shook her head

"We can't" Gabriella said as she leaned forward and kissed him again. Someone cleared their throat and the two broke away and saw Sharpay looking at them with angry eyes, Her hand on her 4 month belly.

"Come on, lovers. Gabriella has a song to sing." Sharpay said as Zeke came up from behind and placed his hands on her belly, He leaned down and kiss her neck

"Ew, Come on Troy" Gabriella said setting herself on the floor and fixing her dress before going over to Taylor who then pushed to the dark stage "Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed but someone passed her a microphone and she looked out into the dark tables with random faces

---

Troy groaned as Gabriella plopped down on his lap. His arousal jutting across her soft panties as she straddled him

"Hey, Babe" Gabriella said leaning down and kissing him softly, Her hands playing with his hair. Troy let out another groan, his eyes closing

"Brie, Don't" Troy whispered but Gabriella gently moved her hips and let out a soft moan,

"I miss when you are in me" Gabriella said with a sexy smirk, Troy gripped her hips softly, stopping her hips from moving.

"We have to leave soon, We have been here for an hour" Troy said and Gabriella turned her body a little to look off the ledge at the dance floor with Sharpay and Taylor was dancing with Zeke.

"I don't know, Troy" Gabriella said softly but Troy bucked his hips and Gabriella gripped his shoulders and moaned out.

"Come on, I need you" Troy said leaning up and hugging her "I love you, And it is your fault when you wore that dress"

"You get a hard-on even when I wear my sweats" Gabriella said rolling her eyes, "I bet you couldn't go a day without sex"

"Not True, I can. Just not when I'm with you" Troy said rubbing her hips softly. He hitched her dress up so you could see the pink boy shorts she had on. Gabriella grabbed his hands and pushed down a bit

"Hey, Do you want everyone to know what type of underwear I wear" Gabriella hissed softly looking around making sure that there wasn't anyone around

"You have much sexier thongs at home" Troy teased and Gabriella rolled her eyes before getting off his hard lap "Wait, Where are you going."

"To say bye" Gabriella winked before going off to the dance floor to say goodbye.

---

Gabriella back hit the wood of their apartment door before Troy struggled with the keys and holding Gabriella as she kissed his bare neck. Troy pushed the door opened and walked in before shutting the door with his foot and locking it.

"Wait I got to go to the bathroom" Gabriella said before jumping off Troy's body and running to the bathroom.

Troy groaned and went over to the end table where the unread mail was. He flipped through them before stopping at one that was addressed to him.

_LA Lakers_

Troy ripped it opened and read it through, A smile came over his face before the toilet flushed and water started run.

Gabriella then appeared and Troy set the letter on the night table before Gabriella came over to him and ran her hand over his erection that had made a tent in his jeans,

"Bedroom?" Gabriella asked as Troy let out a moan,

"God, Brie. Too Far" Troy said before shoving the letters to the floor and turning them around so her legs were pressed against the Night table.

His hands moved up her thighs and touched her panties and started to pulled them down her tanned skin.

"Troy hurry" Gabriella moaned as she spread her legs as Troy pushed a finger in her.

"Baby, Calm down" Troy whispered as Gabriella tried to get his shirt off.

"I love you" Troy pulled away and pulled his shirt off and Gabriella moved her hands over his abs. Troy pulled Gabriella's dress off and started to fondle her breasts. "GOD, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy began to nip and suck at her neck.

Gabriella moved her head as she moaned when Troy continued moving a finger in her and groping her breast, Troy pushed Gabriella gently so she was sitting on the night table. Her back resting against the wall. Troy spread her legs apart as she sat naked and his Jeans laid low on his hips. He unbuttoned the first button before shoving his pants and boxers down.

Her groaned when he released his aching Erection and Gabriella reached out and encases it in her hand, Stroking him a little before Troy pulled Gabriella up a bit and entering her.

"Jesus" Troy swore as Gabriella's tight channel surrounded him and He dove in deeper as Gabriella's moan sounded like music pounding in his ears.

He started to kiss Gabriella as his own grunts mixed with her Moans. Gabriella pulled away and started to nibble on his ear lobe as he continued to thrust against her hips.

Gabriella clutched his head as she pulled him into another kiss, Their tongues meeting and fighting against each other.

Gabriella whined when Troy stopped his movement and smirked against her lips.

"Brie, Stop fighting with me" Troy mumbled before driving his tongue in between her lips and raked it across her teeth. Gabriella started to kiss him again, Her nails digging into his head and soft hair.

Troy picked Gabriella up against his body and walked to the bedroom and shutting the door with his foot before collapsing on the bed still in Her soft, but tight body.

"Please, Troy. Move, I need you" Gabriella begged just as Troy pounded into her and she shut her eyes in pure bliss as she clutched his head and kissed him. Her passion burning and her climax coming around the corner.

"Brie, God.... I'm close" Gabriella began to rocked slower against his hips before her body clenched around his at the exact time Troy released his sperm and juices into her and he tried to stay steady on his arms and try not to crush her under his weight.

Their lips met slowly and moved against each other like they were dancing to a slow song.

Gabriella watched as Troy pulled away and moved out of her and laid down next to her. Gabriella knew She had to tell Troy that she had been off the pill for two years now and she had been trying to get pregnant. Taylor had knew and Troy already told her that she could stop the pill anytime she wanted, But there was still the dread that ate at Gabriella that Troy would be mad.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly making sure that Troy hadn't fell asleep yet because his breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed

"Hm.. Honey what is it?" Troy replied in a whisper.

"I haven't been on the pill for Two years now" Gabriella said softly and Troy looked at her with his baby blue eyes that had cleared from any signs of Lust

"I knew, You haven't" Troy said and Gabriella move her hand to his tight and taunting stomach

"How?" Gabriella whispered in question

"You haven't been at the doctors for it and I saw a Pregnancy test in the trash a year ago. And You were sad around that period" Troy said kissing her softly

"I haven't be able to get pregnant" Gabriella said sadly. "I want another baby, Troy." Troy looked at her and saw the sparkle that appeared every time Gabriella looked at Taylor and Chad's kids and Belle, too.

"I know and I do Too" Troy whispered "And when you do get pregnant, Tell me because I want to throw a party" Troy teased and Gabriella let out a sigh before turning on her back

"I might give up and go back on the pill." Gabriella said, A tear escaping her eye.

"No, It will happen. Heck It Might be my fault. I could be shooting blanks" Troy said frowning if that was really the case

"God, I hope not. But My periods are getting lighter. Maybe My eggs aren't ready to fertile yet" Now Troy groaned, He hated going to the store to Buy Gabriella Tampons and Pads and then Talking about her monthly Gift was really disturbing "Right, Sorry. I know You hate talking about this"

"Yes I do, Now get some rest." Troy said as Gabriella turned to her side to snuggle into Troy body, Her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep

---

**Yeah This Chapter Is Finally Done And The Story IS Just beginning..**

**What WILL HAPPEN?**

**Review Please!!!!!**


	2. I'm Sorry and Two Pink Lines

Gabriella sighed when she woke up to knocking, She went over to Troy dresser and pulled and out a pair of his boxers and then slipping a tank top on.

She walked out of the room and walking to the front door.

She opened it and saw Taylor holding Belle in one hand and Rosemarie and in the other

"Hey, I was picking up Rose so I just got Belle." Taylor said and Gabriella ran a hand through her tangled hair

"Thanks, I didn't realize what time it was." Gabriella said before grabbing Belle's small hand and then picking her up

"Yeah you wouldn't" Taylor giggled before hugging Gabriella softly "I'll see you for Christmas in a week"

"Okay, See you" Gabriella leaned down to kiss Rosemarie's forehead "Be good for mommy"

"Okay" Rosemarie said shyly before turning to Taylor's leg.

"I just hope I get what I want for Christmas" Gabriella said kissing Belle's Forehead as she started to wiggle within her mother's grip

"Mommy! I wanna go see daddy" Belle said and Gabriella set her down on the floor

"So Taylor, Bye. I got to go and make sure Troy is covered" Gabriella said and Taylor nodded before turning to leave. Gabriella closed the door and went to their bedroom and saw Troy hugging Belle softly. She smiled before going over to the bed and climbing on it.

Troy turned his head to Gabriella and smiled.

"Hey, Belle how about you go watch your toons" Troy suggested and Belle nodded before running off to the living room. "Brie, Are you okay"

"Yeah, Just tired. I couldn't sleep" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

"What were you dreaming of?" Troy said and Gabriella shrugged

"It doesn't matter. I just couldn't sleep" Gabriella whispered into his ear "So how long do you think we have until Belle turns off her toons and comes in here"

"An hour At the most" Troy answered and he felt her lips kissing behind his ear and then Gabriella climbed right on his lap, her hand going under the waist band of his boxers

"Do you think we can be quiet" Gabriella whispered and Troy kissed her softly before nodding. Gabriella smiled before kissing him again. Their bodies falling against the soft bed.

---

Belle tugged on Gabriella hand as the cooler air brushed past them. Since they were is New Mexico it didn't get very cold, even when it was days til Christmas.

Troy was a the gym while Gabriella decided to take Belle to a local park.

"Mommy, What am I getting For Christmas" Belle said, Her words a bit blurly and Gabriella smiled

"I don't know, Santa only does" Gabriella said squeezing the smaller hand, Belle smiled and then turned back to look at the big trees that held several leaves

"I want a Brother or Sister" Belle said and Gabriella swallowed softly, And Belle turned to her "Don't You?"

"Yeah, I would love to have another baby" Gabriella said before kneeling down on her knees and pulling Belle close to her "But I don't think Santa can do that"

"Why not?" Belle asked looking at her mother.

"Sure they are a gift. But They are also made and take a long time to grow before they are born" Gabriella said and Belle nodded

"I know, But I don't want anything else. I can wait" Belle said and Gabriella hugged Belle softly

"I'm glad. I love You so much" Gabriella said as Belle hugged her back

"I love you too mommy" Belle said before pulling out of the hug and turning to look at the trees again

Gabriella continued their walk through the park before they bumped into someone that Gabriella didn't really seem pleased to see

"Gabriella, I'm so glad to see you." Luke said and His eyes flickered to Belle "She's three Right?"

"Yes. Um, Luke. I better go" Gabriella said before She picked Belle up and holding her against her stomach and hip.

"Gabriella, I know it's a bit late but, I'm sorry about before" Luke said and Gabriella searched his face for anything that stood out as a lie "I realize I shouldn't have tried to mess up your guys' relationship. And I now know what love feels like" Gabriella heard Belle whisper something and Gabriella turned to look at Belle and saw her playing with Gabriella sweater and humming some tune

"Thanks. But it's in the past. I'm glad that you found someone. I better get back to my apartment and such" Gabriella said and Luke nodded before Gabriella walked off still holding Belle.

---

"So in the park today, Guess who I ran into" Gabriella said stripping off her Shirt. It was later that night and Belle was already in bed. Troy said at the desk in the bedroom writing some paper that was due when he got back to school

"Who?" Troy Asked, Looking at Gabriella who was taking off her Bra.

"Luke Orzo. It was so strange" Gabriella said slipping one of her tank tops on.

"What did he do" Troy asked worried.

"Nothing, He just said sorry for the way he treated me and us" Gabriella said and She saw Troy wince.

"I can't believe I treated you that way" Troy said looking away from Gabriella who was stripping off her pants.

"You have treated me worse. But I forgiven you" Gabriella said walking over to him. "I love You."

"I love You too" Troy said turning the chair around and placed a hand to her waist.

"I'm so tired" Gabriella said and then yawning. Troy nodded standing up and then stripping off his pants. Gabriella smiled leaning up and kissing him before turning to their bed

"You are such a tease" Troy said letting her go to the bed before walking over to it after her and laid on the bed

"I know. But no sex tonight" Gabriella said yawning again. Troy nodded before leaning over Gabriella's body and turning the light off. Troy took Gabriella in his arms As she turned on her side. Troy reached out to touch her hair

"I love you so much" Troy said kissing her neck and cuddling into her back.

---

Gabriella pulled a Red skirt over Belle's legs

"Mommy, Why do I have to dress up?" Belle complained And Gabriella kissed her cheek

"Because we have to look our best" Gabriella said before setting Belle on the floor "Go find your daddy, I have to get ready" Belle smiled before running out of the room. Gabriella turned to her closet and looked through it before finding a Blood red colored dress that ended at her thigh. Gabriella slipped on black tights and then black flats. She felt a hand wrap around her waist.

Gabriella smiled as Troy ran his hands over her stomach and hips.

"Troy, Where is Bells" Gabriella asked as Troy moved Gabriella hair and kissed her neck

"On the couch, Watching some cartoon" Troy said and Gabriella grabbed his head softly and let out a small moan.

"Stop, Troy. This isn't going to work" Gabriella said but her eyes were closing as Troy was trying to get under the material of her dress.

"Oh I think it is" Troy whispered against her neck, Gabriella flickered her eyes to the clock that was on their end table. Gabriella pulled away and fixed her dress

"We are going to be so late" Gabriella said grabbing her black jacket and kissing Troy softly before heading to the living room

"Brie, Please. It's Christmas. I don't want to spend with a bunch of people" Troy complained pulling at the red button up shirt.

"Our Friends. They aren't a bunch of People. Troy, It's only for an hour and you did this last year" Gabriella said and Troy groaned before picking Belle up off the couch.

"Yeah I know." Troy said and Belle cuddled against his chest. "Come on. It's being hosted at Your mother's house still." Troy asked and Gabriella nodded before grabbing Troy's car keys

"Come On, honey" Gabriella said kissing Troy before kissing Belle's cheek. They headed out of the apartment

---

Gabriella plopped down on the couch as she watched Belle run around with Rosemarie

"So did you take a test" Taylor asked and Gabriella shook her head

"It's Christmas! I don't want to be disappointed" Gabriella said and Taylor sighed before holding her hand out to Gabriella

"Come on, Lets go take one. You deserve to Figure out. And I want to know" Taylor said and Gabriella shook her head

"Tay... I really don't have to go pee anyways" Gabriella said but that wasn't true. She had to go pee but the bathroom hadn't been empty so Gabriella had to wait. But she was pulled into talking and didn't get a chance to go

"Yeah you do, Come on. Maybe you are pregnant" Taylor said "After All Christmas is full of miracles" Gabriella groaned before standing up and grabbing Taylor's hand.

---

Gabriella waited by Taylor looking at the small stick as the they waited for five minutes to Pass

"How long has it been" Gabriella asked and Taylor looked at her watch

"Almost five minutes. Maybe it is a defected one" Taylor said and Gabriella shook her head

"No, look It's changing" Gabriella said and true to her words, The small screen was changing. At first it had no color but It there was a line and Gabriella's heart leaped when another appeared and it had turned pale pink "Oh my god"

Taylor let out a small squeal and hugged Gabriella tightly

"You're pregnant. I told you Christmas was special" Taylor Cried out and Gabriella hugged Taylor back before picking the test up and looking closer at it

"I can't believe it" Gabriella gasped and The door to her old room swung open

"Hey honey, The party is ending and Belle is getting tired." Troy's voice rung out in the room before his eyes landed on The two girls and her recongnized the pregnancy test "Oh thats what you guys been doing" He smirked but Gabriella nodded her head staring down at the test "What does it say?"

"Um, Positive" Gabriella said softly and She met his eyes and watched as His eyes soften and joy filled them.

"Really?" Taylor got up and slipped out of the room. Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, Really" Gabriella whispered and Troy picked her up and spun them around. His face buried in Gabriella hair breathing in her scent.

"I love You" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella pulled away smiling

"I love You too" Gabriella said before kissing him, Her body held tightly against his.

---

**Shit I had like Written the very end of my author note and guess what. FanFiction Signed me out. Those bastards. Lol Sorry. **

**But Review And Have a Great X-Mas May I say. **

**But I pushing My limits on Writing Before Christmas to Actually finish my ONE-SHOT and have it out on Christmas Eve. Since it was my sister's birthday and such. **

**Yet I still Can't believe I got 75 Reviews on My Love For You and I am actually writing a sequel.**

**So Bye and Have a fun time playing with any new toys that you got.**

**P.S Sorry for the late update.**


	3. Hurt and Cars

School Started up and Gabriella Had canceled her dancing classes and Keeping up with her school work while Belle was passing from their apartment and Gabriella's mother house. Troy had been helping tranferring small things to the house so after they graduate they only have to move only a few things back before they can get a house of their own.

Troy was cleaning the house on a March night as Gabriella slept in their bedroom. She was almost three months along and Belle was at Maria's House.

He leaned down and looked under the couch to see a unfolded piece of paper. He reached for it and looked at it, He recognized the typed letters that he read three months ago after the party before Gabriella and himself had swiped off the end table. He folded the piece of paper up smaller and put it in his jean's pocket. He then went into the bedroom to see Gabriella spread out on the bed. her skirt hitched up and Troy saw the black material of her thong.

Troy gulped realizing his mistake in coming in here. He stepped closer to her and his hand touched the skin of stomach that was sticking out of her tank top.

Gabriella moved and let out a small sigh before her eyes opened.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Gabriella asked softly her hand grabbing his softly.

"Nothing. I found something I forgot about" Gabriella nodded, frowning slightly as she sat up looked at him

"What is it?" Gabriella asked and Troy took the letter out and handed it to her.

Gabriella read it quietly before shaking her head

"You can't be serious. Troy we are going have a newborn. We can't just move to California." Gabriella said getting off the bed and Troy ran his hand over his face

"I know, But I mean the year after, That is a two year waiting letter. They just want me to go" Troy said and Gabriella shook her head

"Stop it, Troy. Don't you get it Belle will be five. She is going to school the year after next" Gabriella said and Troy groaned

"Gabriella I'm sick of just this. I want a real job and I want to enjoy doing it" Gabriella looked at him hurt

"You won't even be home that much. Don't you see that you can't just run away from your responsiblities." Gabriella spoke in a stern voice "What about your family?"

"I know, and I will still be able to see you guys. I just need to do this. Stop being like my mother." Troy snapped and Gabriella flinched before letting a tear fall down her face

"Fine. Do whatever. See if I care" Gabriella cried. "Be away from us almost twenty four hours and only see your children a few hours at night and in the morning." Gabriella said wiping her eyes as she started to cry.

Troy looked at her and his heart dropped

"No, No brie. I didn't mean it like that" Troy said touching her shoulders gently.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriella snapped tearing herself away from him. Her body shaking with the tears and hurt she was feeling. Troy looked at his wife and he felt hopeless seeing her cry and that he couldn't do anything.

"Okay, Brie I love You" Nothing was recieved just a series of cries as Gabriella climbed back on the bed. "I'm going to go get Belle"

---

"Is she still pissed?" Chad asked holding Nathan in his arms.

"Hurt, Not pissed. I mean it has been A week. She will put stress on the baby" Troy said fingering the fabric of the table cloth. "I have been sleeping on the couch and she still won't let me touch her. She just buries herself in school work and Belle and hides herself in the room"

"It is called Hormones. They blame it on us when it is really them dragging the problem out. Taylor started yelling at me claiming it was my fault Gabriella was crying her eyes out over you" Chad exclaimed and Troy groaned

"I shouldn't have told her too soon." Troy said before leaning back in the chair "She thought I was just ditching them"

"But you aren't. See that is their problem. Buy her some jewelry or chocolate. Or in your guys case some dick chocolate" Troy looked at his friend

"We don't do kinky stuff in bed. And no way in hell is someone putting chocolate on my dick" Troy said and Chad shrugged

"Me and Taylor tried it and she loved it, So did I" Troy groaned in disgust.

"You are sick and for your information Gabriella only gives me a blow job when she feels like it, And I prefer being in her instead of her mouth." Chad rolled his eyes

"Okay whatever but you have to make up before the ultrasound. But I got to go. Your wife will be home any minute now and you should try to talk to her." Chad said getting up as Nathan gripped his dad's body as Chad made his way to the door "Oh Belle is staying the night tonight remember"

"yeah I remember" Troy called before the door came to a close

---

"Hey El" Troy said softly as Gabriella came into the room soundlessly. He was sitting on the couch as Gabriella came to the couch and sat down at the other side

"Hey" She said in a whisper. Her voice sore from the crying she went through.

"I'm sorry about the Lakers. I was being selfish. I won't go If you don't want me too." Troy said turning his body to face her

"No you should go and That is why I am conversing with my mom with staying with her permanently and if you want to visit you can." Gabriella said and Troy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Was she telling him to go without her? Was she serious?

"What? Gabriella I'm not leaving without you. You should already know that" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella let out a sob

"I don't I mean All this baby thing has done is put strain on our relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up and find you gone." Troy scooted to her and wrapped his arms around her crying figure

"I won't leave you ever. I love You and Belle and this baby. I would never do something so heartless. You changed me and You understood me when everyone else was judging." Troy said and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love You baby" He whispered into her ear.

Gabriella continued to cry into his chest as Troy held onto her tightly.

"I'll go, To L.A" Gabriella said softly. "Might as well help you with your dream"

"I don't really have to go. You know that" Troy whispered into her ear.

"You should" Gabriella said back and Troy kissed her cheek, His hand going to her baby bump and rubbing it softly.

"Am I allowed to go back to bed with you" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her and kissing him.

"Let's go to bed," Gabriella said softly, as one of her hands going down his chest and under his sweat pants. Troy groaned slight before picking Gabriella up and pulling her against him and disappearing into their bedroom.

---

Gabriella woke up and her body was naked and tucked into Troy's hard chest. Her eyes were facing the wall and she turned around in his arms and noticed Troy was still sleeping. She smiled to herself before cuddling against his warm body.

She laid there for a few minutes but she heard the phone ringing and Troy stirred in his sleeping.

Gabriella pouted as Troy opened his eyes and smiled to her

"The phone is ringing." Gabriella said and Troy nodded before kissing Gabriella softly and then leaving the room.

Gabriella listened to the call and noticed how Troy started to whisper into the phone as if he didn't want her to listen in.

"We'll be right there. Taylor calm down okay. They will be okay"Troy said finally and he walking into the room frowning, A look of sadness on his face. "Brie, You have to remain calm."

"What happened?" Gabriella said sitting up her hands pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts.

"Chad, You mother and Belle was in a car accident." Gabriella froze, Her eyes blinking and a tear fell down her face "Taylor was at home when she was called by the hospital."

"Wha.... What Happened to them?" Gabriella stuttered before Troy pulled on his boxers "Belle?"

"She is stable and breathing just a few scratches and a small fracture in the arm. Your mom She is in a coma." Troy said and Gabriella let out a sob. "Chad broke his arm and a few ribs."

Troy went to Gabriella who was crying and sat down in front of her.

"Calm down, Taylor wants us at the hospital. Do you want to go?" Troy asked as he hugged Gabriella softly.

Gabriella nodded against his neck.

"Everyone will be fine." Troy said kissing Gabriella cheek

---

"Mommy, Is Grandma okay?" Belle said softly laying in her bed. Gabriella touched Belle's sandy colored hair softly.

"Yeah, But you won't be seeing her or others in a while. You almost broke her arm and you have to stay home" Gabriella said kissing her forehead

"Where's daddy?" Belle asked and Gabriella looked at Belle

"He's with Uncle Chad" Gabriella said truthfully and Belle nodded before hugging her mom with her good arm.

"Everything will be alright" Belle whispered and Gabriella nodded although tears found their way down her face.

---

**Sucky Ending I know. I also Know I haven't be updating. School is hectic and I haven't been doing my homework really so I might fail like three classes. **

**Hope you try and find the sadness in this and Gabriella's distess in going to L.A. **

**My brain is Officially not working correctly so if the chapters get shorter and even longer with no plot. I'm sorry**


	4. Hearts and Blood

**Okay I was late with the last update and I'm sorry again. I'm and going to try to be better at updating so stay tuned**

**---**

Gabriella laid in her bed facing the wall as more tears fell down her face. She couldn't believe that one car crash could rise so many problems like her mom has a bad heart and she might die in 12 months.

Troy came into the room and looked at his distressed wife. It had been a week since the crash and her mom had woken from the coma but figured out that she might not be alive to see her grandchild's fifth birthday.

Gabriella wasn't feeling good lately and Troy knows it is because of her mom.

"Belle is sleeping." Troy stated and Gabriella let out a small 'okay' "Maybe you should say goodnight." Troy said because Gabriella haven't got up a lot and She needed to move.

"I did, she came in here" Gabriella said more louder as she became irrated. Troy groaned.

"Why don't we go over to Taylor's and Chad's to say hello tomorrow" Troy suggested and Gabriella sat up

"Why? Their Fine and I don't see them coming over here" Gabriella snapped.

"You need to get out" Troy raised his voice but keeping it soft at seeing the tears on her face.

"No. I don't" Gabriella exclaimed loudly before getting up and going out of the room and to the bathroom. The door slamming and Belle's voice crying out at the loud noise. Troy groaned before going out of the room and hearing the sobs of his child and his wife.

---

Troy sat next to Gabriella on Taylor's and Chad's brown couch. Gabriella was sitting in sweat pants and a oversized shirt. Troy knew She didn't want to be here by the way her eyes never rested on one thing for to long.

Rosemarie was peeking into the living room at the silent couple as they waited from Taylor to get done dressed Chad in a shirt. Nathan was sleeping and you could hear the complaints of Chad as Taylor came in contact with his ribs of arm that wrong way.

"Gabriella, I love you" Troy whispered moving closer to her but Gabriella looked at him with a dull gaze before turning and looking at the wall.

Taylor came out and Chad followed his arm in a cast and sling.

"Hey man" Troy mentioned to Chad and Chad supported a weak smile

"Gabriella. I'm so glad to see you" Taylor said giving Gabriella a small hug and Gabriella stood up

"I'm going to the bathroom" Gabriella said quickly before leaving for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her" Chad asked and Troy looked off into the hallway

"Depressed. She threw a fit this morning about coming over here" Troy said "She doesn't to be reminded of the crash and I know it because she will hardly speak with Belle

Chad shook his head 'She'll be fine' Troy wanted to add though but he knew that deep down she wasn't going to be.

"You guys can go if you want" Taylor said sadly knowing that Gabriella might not come out of the bathroom anytime soon.

"No I'll stay she is bound to come out." Troy said.

---

"I Told you that I didn't want to go." Gabriella snapped and Troy checked to see if Belle's room door is closed

"But you didn't have to be a bitch. You basically accused Chad of crashing the car!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella hissed

"It is. He knew not to be Driving the Car in the dark" Gabriella snarled

"So now everyone driving at night is going to crash. Gabriella He had no say in the matter!" Troy defended and Gabriella crossed her arms

"I don't care!" Gabriella hissed and Troy slammed his hand down on the kitchen counter.

"I don't know what to do to make you better. But I'll be damned if I let you ruin a friendship over a crash that no one had a say in" Troy hissed back to her and Gabriella's eyes flashed with hurt. "Because You refuse to talk to your daughter she is asking me if she did something wrong. I hate telling her nothing and thinking Her mom is acting like a bitch because she doesn't want to be reminded of the crash."

Gabriella's throat closed up and her hand went to her stomach. She was going to tear up and Troy was thinking that maybe she hurting everyone around her. Gabriella shook her head as she sobbed out.

"Stop Calling Me that!" Gabriella cried. Troy looked at her

"Why? Because You think you are not doing anything wrong. All I know is this is not you because the Gabriella I married doesn't make her friends feel like crap and act like a bitch." Troy said before heading to their bedroom and closing the door behind him.

---

Gabriella sat on the couch looking at the blank T.V feeling completely drained. Troy hated her and that was the only thing running through her head.

He was out with Belle and He was right about everything. Although Gabriella was hurt because of it.

She knew she had to get out and do something . She had already called Taylor and asked to hang out but she denied saying she was busy but Gabriella knew that she wasn't not on Saturdays.

Troy hadn't spoke to her since their fight on Thrusday, only infroming her if he was leaving. Belle had been keeping her space to.

Gabriella knew that if any relationship she had with the outside world would be with Sharpay who called asking her if she was alright. Other then that she was alone because she knew it would take a miracle for Taylor and Chad to speak with her again.

She rested her hands on the couch before crying out. She wasn't just Pysically drained but Emotionally. She started to lay down on the couch holding her swollen stomach and closed her eyes as she cried.

She heard the door open and hoped it wasn't Troy with Belle.

"Gabriella." Taylor's voice ringed out. "Pay Called."

Gabriella didn't move but continued to cry.

"She told me everything. The fight with Troy" Taylor said walking into the living room. Her eyes meeting Gabriella's figure on the couch. Taylor moved towards her and crouched next to the couch "Hey calm down alright"

"Why? Taylor Why should I? When My husband hates me" Gabriella cried out and Taylor shook her head

"He doesn't. He is worried about you" Taylor said but Gabriella shook her head

"He hates me, And we are having a baby. My mom is dying and Everything is screwed up." Gabriella started to cry harder before the door opened again.

"Troy! Can You leave for a bit longer" Taylor Yelled as Gabriella grew quiet just soft sobs sounding.

"Tay why are you here?" Troy said as he walked in with Belle sleeping against him. He noticed Gabriella on the couch looking hurt and tired.

"Just Leave Troy. Don't worry" Taylor said Stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella continued to cry softly.

"I'm not leaving. I'll be in Belle's room" Troy said before turning to the yellow walled room.

"Taylor just leave." Gabriella cried to Taylor "I'm fine"

"You aren't. You are crying on a couch." Gabriella turned her head looking away from her.

"I deserve what I get Taylor. I'm a Bitch" Gabriella cried. Taylor shook her head and hugged Gabriella

"No. You are just distressed. I'm going to call tonight to check on you okay?" Taylor said and Gabriella nodded. Taylor got up and said her goodbye before leaving.

Troy walked out five minutes later and saw Gabriella crying as she laid down on the couch.

"Brie?" Troy questioned slowly but There was no answer. "Gabriella?"

"What?" Her soft tearful voice spoke slowly. "What could you possibly want? Didn't You already take everything?" Gabriella cried softly.

"Hey Don't say that to me" Troy said noticing the hurt he inflicted. He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her back. He croached down in the same spot Taylor was in.

"Leave me. You know you will" Gabriella cried her hands covering her face. Troy moved to his knees and leaned closer to her.

"What Made you think that?" Gabriella cried out and shook her head. Troy moved closer to her and tried to pull her in for a hug.

"No. Please Leave me alone" Gabriella sobbed her hands pushing him away. Troy shook his head and started to move Gabriella up against the back of the couch and laying next to her on the couch barely able to stay on.

"Sh.. Baby calm down" Troy said to her softly hugging her to his body. Her soft cries as she cuddled next to him. His hand caressing her back and stomach.

Her breathing was slowing down and her cries came to stop. Troy kissed her forehead as Gabriella finally went to sleep after not sleeping for one day and night. Her body was limp as she clung to him loosely.

Troy closed his eyes breathing in her scent as he slowly drifted to sleep.

---

A soft ringing filled the apartment and Troy woke up to find himself on the floor but Gabriella sleeping on the couch. He got up and went into their bedroom to pick up the phone.

"Hello"

_"Hey, Did You talk to Gabby?" _Taylor's voice sounded and Troy smiled looking out the door to the couch

"Yeah, She's fine. She's sleeping." Troy said and Taylor let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. God She was saying that you hated her and such" Taylor said herself letting out a sob "I have never seen her like that. That broken"

"Taylor calm down. She's fine and she is going to stay that way." Troy said and He could almost picture Taylor nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Well I better go. Chad wants to go to sleep" Taylor said and They said their goodbyes and Troy walked into the living room. He walked over to Gabriella and He started to up her up when something wet and hot slide onto his arm that was on her butt end. He looked worried and almost dropped her as his heart dropped when he saw the redness and realized it was Blood!!!

----

**End Of Chapter. **

**Hehe Cliffhanger. So Her mom has a bad heart. Aww Such bad news.**


	5. You Love Me, Daddy And The New Baby?

Gabriella woke up to see herself in a hospital and she was worried She looked around and saw Troy sleeping in the chair set up.

"Troy" Gabriella cried out. Troy shot awake and looked around before his eyes landed on Gabriella. He sat up straighter.

"Hey" His eyes skimmed over her body making sure she was alright "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap" Gabriella shook her head before groaning. "What happened?"

"I thought you were having a miscarriage" Troy stated and Gabriella's hand went to her stomach

"Why? What happened?" Gabriella asked fear lining her voice

"You were bleeding but you are fine and the baby too. I took you in and They just said that the stress made you have short bleeding." Gabriella nodded reaching out to grab his hand.

"Good, I love you" Gabriella murmured. Troy smiling leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"I love You too" Troy said nodding and then kissing her softly on the lips

---

Troy smiled as Belle laughed as Gabriella chased her around the living room

"Bells You are so silly!" Gabriella exclaimed her eyes lighting up as Belle turned around and giggled her Dirty blond hair bouncing as She couldn't hide her joy.

"Mommy!" Belle Laughed and Gabriella ran over and picked her up.

"I love You" Gabriella whispered to her kissing her cheek and Belle hugged her mom softly.

"Daddy Too, Oh and The baby" Belle said and Gabriella smiled kissing Belle on the forehead.

"Of course.."

---

Gabriella laid on the bed dressed in a tank top and some shorts her eyes following Troy as he got ready for bed.

"What are you doing" Gabriella Sighed and Troy smiled stripping off his pants and shirt before climbing on the bed.

"Nothing" Troy whispered his hand on her bare thigh. She let out a giggle.

"Troy stop!" Gabriella laughed as his over hand went to her stomach and tickled her softly as his hand went under her panties and groped her butt. His smirks sent her way and Gabriella playfully hit him and she pouted

"Come on" Troy pleaded as he pressed his lower body against her leg and she noticed the arousal that was obivously there.

"Don't tease Troy" Gabriella warned as his finger moved across her clit and she moaned slightly.

"okay baby" Troy smiled kissing her finally his hands traveling under her tank top and touching her breasts as his lips traveled to her neck determined to make a love bite. Gabriella moaned as her pelvic rose slightly and coming in contact with his covered hardness.

"Troy... baby" Gabriella pleaded As Troy continued to remove her tank top leaving her topless and smiling down at the purplish mark on her neck. Gabriella rolled her eyes at his ego before brushing her hips against his and he cursed out. He looked into her eyes to see His wife smirking.

"And I'm the tease" Troy muttered before kissing her and his hands went to her panties puling them down her legs and somewhere onto the bed as his fingers reached her core and slide them inside of her as she moaned and her hands gripped his hair. Troy kissed Gabriella's two month along stomach before his hands went to his last garment.

Gabriella laughed as Troy softly tickled her again before moaning as Troy rubbed his hardness against her cilt and slipping it inside her and Gabriella arched her back her breasts pushed against his chest. Her moans becoming more louder and animistic as Troy continued to move in and out of her her thrusts becoming pounds as he supported her lower back against him and grunting as she tighten herself around him every time he buried himself in her.

"Brie... god" Troy groaned changing the position slightly moving her left leg and letting it curl around his waist naturally. Her hands caressing his hard stomach as he continued with his movements. before his breathing hitched knowing he was close and Gabriella gasped her body ready to let go of the shocks of pleasure running through her body as her fingernails pressed against him.

"Troy! Fuck!" Gabriella moaned before her body collasped onto the bed and her chest raising up and down as Troy continued to thrust until his shot his seed into her. He gasped before trying not to crush her with his weight.

"You are like a kitten. you know that" Troy whispered and Gabriella smiled cuddling into his warmth "One sexy Kitten that has claws by the way" His eyes traveling to his stomach that had red scratches and Gabriella giggled.

"You're the mountion lion" Gabriella purred softly. "But a kitten at heart" Troy nodded kissing her slowly before laying down to sleep. His body at ease knowing Gabriella was safe in his arms.

----

**Sucky short chapter i know and I just wanted to say sorry for no updates in a while but today i heard that my sister-in-law is pregnant with my eldest brother's second child. Wish it to be a girl so he doesn't have to stop it from touching girly things like he did with my nephew. **

**so hears this short chapter and try to enjoy and review please. I'll try and update more often Too**

**P.S Have anyone been on such a funny site and you should check it out because you will get hooked on it**


	6. Death and New Beginning

"Mom? Are you in here?" Gabriella called her hand Going to her nineth month along stomach as she walked into the silent house. Her eyes going to the Kitchen that had it's light on but no sound.

"Mom?" Gabriella's voice shook with fear at the thought of her mom Dying because of her heart condition that had been getting worse. Gabriella walked into the kitchen at first seeing no one but looking closer she saw the hand laying on the floor lifelessly.

Gabriella sobbed out as she ran over to her mother's side her body crashing next to her and checking for a pulse.

The pulse was faint and barely there. Gabriella pulled her phone out and call 9-1-1.

---

Gabriella sat in the waiting room as Troy held her hand while trying to balance the sleeping Belle on his lap. The others went home to get rest but Gabriella refused to leave the hospital.

"Brie. You need rest" Troy said quietly, Gabriella's eyes flashed darkly as her emotions mixed together dangerously.

"If you want to leave Then just Leave. I don't care!" Gabriella snarled and Troy retrieve his hand.

"Sorry maybe I will. Call me if you need anything" Troy said before getting up and leaving the waiting room. Gabriella's heart sank Deeper with heart break as she tried not to think about her mother dying. She had neglected to tell Troy her phone was at home and she couldn't call him if she wanted too.

Her hand went to her stomach searching for a moment for any signs of moment she thought she found one but it was quick and not worth counting as Gabriella sighed hoping the baby was sleeping and that nothing had happened to it.

It was then that her mother's doctor came to stand in front of her.

"Mrs. Bolton, Um Your mother is resting but We have bad news." Gabriella looked up into the dark eyes staring down at her.

"What is it?" Gabriella knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth before The sound traveled to her ears

"She Most likely will die in her sleep tonight. Even if she doesn't tomorrow will be her last day alive" Gabriella sobbed out as the doctor got down on his knees and hugged her softly.

---

"Mom, Please! Hang on. I can't Make it without you... I need you" Gabriella cried softly as she sat in the room her mother was put in. Her mother was indeed sleeping or put under drugs. Either one it didn't look like she was in pain. Gabriella Continued to cry as she let out her emotions.

---

Troy was getting worried when Gabriella wasn't calling. He was staring at his cell when the house phone rang loudly through the house at 1:53 A.M three hours after he had left Gabriella at the hospital.

He got up and went to pick up the phone and listening to news being sent over the phone.

"What? Is she there?.... I'll Be right there" Troy's heart dropped and He looked over to Taylor who was sleping on the couch. He went over, his own tears falling as he woke Taylor up.

"Tay, I'm Leaving" Troy said softly and Taylor looked confused.

"What happened" Taylor asked worried.

"Gabriella's Mom died ten minutes ago in her sleep. I have to pick Gabriella up."Troy said and Taylor gasped "I need you to watch Belle"

"Yeah sure, Um I have to call Chad" Taylor hurried to the kitchen with her phone and Troy sighed hearing her sob the news to Chad before leaving to the hospital.

---

Gabriella sat in the passenger seat her tears falling quickly down her face noiselessly.

"El... I'm sorry" Troy said not getting a response. "Els everything will be alright" Gabriella sobbed out.

"How can You say that?!" Gabriella Sobbed out "She's dead and they did nothing!!"

"The doctors Did the best they could they even told you she probably wouldn't make it through the night . Brie It wasn't your fault." Troy said pulling the car over on the side of the rode facing her.

Gabriella continued to cry. Troy touched her cheek softly.

"Come here baby"Troy whispered and Gabriella leaned over to hug him as Troy tucked her closer to his body. Gabriella continued to cry against his shoulder. "Here how about we go home and get you changed and then take Belle and we all go sleep on our bed." Gabriella nodded as Troy pulled away from her but his hand stayed softly on her thigh.

---

Taylor had went home a little while when they showed up at their house and Troy had Gabriella agree to talk a shower where they held each other closely crying softly before getting dressed and Going to wake Belle up biefly.

"Bells. Baby wake up" Troy whispered. and Belle moaned softly in her sleep before her innocent eyes looked up at her father in confusion "Something happened at the hospital"

"To GrandMa" Belle questioned and Troy nodded more tears falling

"Yeah, She passed away" Troy said softly and Belle started to cry softly, Troy hugged her "Here you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight"

---

Troy held Gabriella from behind with his hand stroking Belle's hair as both of the girls slept.

His hand then wandered to Gabriella's bump and he kissed Her bare shoulder were her Tank top's Strap fell and Gabriella let out a soft moan in her sleep. Troy then kissed her cheek before trying to sleep after the stressful night.

---

Gabriella Crawled back in bed after driving Belle to Taylor's house and she watched her sleeping husband as she supported her stomach and scooting closer to him seeking the heat he was sending out.

"Troy, Come on babe" Gabriella said softly trying to get his arms around her. Finally He woke up and looked at her

"Hey what's wrong" Troy asked touching her cheek that was leaking with tears. Gabriella cuddled up against his side rubbing her baby bump and cying softly.

"I'm scared" Gabriella cried and Troy made her look at him in confusion "What if I died? During child birth or anything" Troy shook his head kissing her softly

"Don't say that. Gabby Everything is going to be okay. I know it." Troy whispered touching her back softly and pulling her closer to him. "I want you to be happy,"

"I know" Gabriella cried kissing his bare chest. "I love you"

"I love you too" Troy said turning on his side and hugging her and letting her snuggle into his embrace.

---

Gabriella woke up in a flash as the pain in her side increased but then stopped. The pain wasn't normal and she knew she felt it before. But she couldn't recall when.

Another sharper pain went through her pelvic and the memories of when Belle came into this world flashed in her head and she cried out with joy. She turned to Troy and shook him.

"Troy, Wake up" Gabriella said and Troy looked at her. "I'm In labor."

---

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in a long time. But here is the Chapter.**

**Review**


	7. Family Noah

Gabriella Screamed out in pain as she laid on the bed. Tears streamed down her face and Troy kissed her forehead as her body calmed down. Her chest heaving as she sobbed.

"Troy, God it hurts" Gabriella kept crying. Troy hugged her body as he couldn't look into her pain filled eyes any longer.

A nurse entered the room.

"Troy, Can I talk to Gabriella alone" Gabriella whimpered

"No, He stays. Please" Gabriella pleaded. Troy nodded kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Okay, But the news I have isn't good." Gabriella nodded as the nurse continued "The baby is choking, it has been. Have you noticed a lack of movement for the past month or week?" Troy nodded slowly

"What can we do" Gabriella cried

"I'm afraid that if you deliver this baby, it may die if we can't get the cord off quick enough." Gabriella started to cry as Troy tried to hug her "You can choose to have a Cesarean but with your body type we don't recommand it.

Gabriella nodded as another round of contraction started and she screamed in pain. The nurse left and Troy turned to her.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked as Gabriella laid on her back trying to relax.

"I want... To deliever My baby" Gabriella breathed out and Troy nodded kissing her forehead before going to tell the nurse and their doctor.

---

Gabriella screamed out as Troy held her hand wanting to get this over as Gabriella cried after the big push.

"The Baby is crowning. If you can get the baby out further we can start to the cord off from around his neck" The doctor informed two nurses ready to help unwrap the cord. "You can start pushing."

Gabriella gave a bigger push and felt hands trying to pull at something and a cry fill the room. Troy looked at the baby and it's slightly bluish face as it cried. His eye flashed to Gabriella who cried softly in relief

"It's a Boy, a healthly one." Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek as the nurses went to clean the baby off

---

Taylor entered the room and Gabriella stared tiredly at her.

"Hey, How are you?" Taylor asked and Gabriella laughed.

"Dealing, we were close to losing him." Gabriella motioned to Noah Alexander Bolton. His brown eyes staring at Gabriella as his small hands were balled up in tiny fists.

"He looks so handsome." Taylor sighed touching Noah's cheek and he let out a happy whimper and Gabriella smiled before kissing Noah's now pink face. His hand gently grabbed a curly strand of Gabriella's hair and she laughed

"He won't stop, I have a feeling He might be a trouble maker." Taylor smiled her brown eye showing she was amused.

"Like you and Troy" Taylor said just as the door opened and Gabriella saw Troy holding a cup filled with something unknown.

Troy smiled his own eyes showing darkness from a lack of sleep.

"Taylor, um Chad wants to leave so..." Troy said and Taylor nodded.

"Um so Gabs, I love you hun and Belle is fine," Taylor softly kissed Noah on his forehead before kissing Gabriella on the cheek and then turning to leave.

Troy motioned to give him noah and pass the cup over and Gabriella looked at the cup to find milk.

"I thought you might need something cold to drink" Troy said as Gabriella drank the milk and smiled to Troy.

"Thanks, I love you Troy" Gabriella said softly as Troy placed Noah down in the crib and climbed onto the bed next to Gabriella.

"I love you too," Troy whispered kissing the outer shell of her ear before wrapping his arms around her.

---

Gabriella carried Noah as Belle hugged Troy as they walked in the house.

"Daddy, I had loads of fun at Auntie's House." Belle exclaimed kissing Troy softly on the cheek.

"But you missed us." Belle nodded and then ran to hug Gabriella who kneeled and hugged her with one hand and showing her Noah

"Look at your new baby brother." Gabriella whispered before kissing Belle's cheek as She reached out to touch Noah's small hand as His brown eyes stared curisously.

"Okay Belle, Let daddy make you something to eat for lunch and We can see Noah again in a while"

Belle Smiled at Troy and then Gabriella before kissing Noah softly on his head and running off to the kitchen with Troy following he sent a smile to Gabriella and mouthed 'i love you'

Gabriella Giggled and nodded before holding Noah closely as he let out a gurgle.

"come on Noah, Let get you dressed in some warm clothes" Gabriella whispered going up the stairs.

---

Troy held Gabriella in his arms as she faced him her lips kissing his neck softly before cuddling up next to him

"Belle was mad when we took her away from Noah for bed." Gabriella said a smile tugging at her lips

"Yeah I caught her talking to him, She said she loved him and that she will teach everything she knows to him" Troy chuckled his bare chest moving slightly with the action.

"That's cute" Gabriella said kissing his chest.

"You shouldn't be doing that, Babe" Troy whispered and Gabriella nodded, She sighed before turning on her back still in Troy's arms and closed her eyes.

Troy stroked her hair kissing her softly on the lips before wrapping his leg around her waist softly. His arms tightening around her stomach. His eyes closing to hear Gabriella soft breath as she moaned his name in her sleep.

Her hand touching his chest softly before Troy fell asleep.

---

Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed her hand touching Noah's head as he suckled her breast. His tiny hand gripping her shirt tightly as he fed. Her eyes went to Troy who slept soundly on the bed.

His soft snores filling the room and made Gabriella smile. It had been a month since Noah was born and he was doing great only one mess up with his breathing but he started breathing again as quickly as he stopped.

The doctors said it would be normal for him since he was still trying to get used to breathing on his own again. Gabriella noted the sandy curly hair on Noah's head and his brown eyes symobolize his parent's features.

She had also noted while Noah slept he let out very soft snores just like daddy. Although Troy denies it.

Gabriella noticed Noah had stopped suckling andwas staring at her with his big chocolate colored eyes.

"Hey Noah. My sweet baby boy. Want to wake up Daddy?" Noah let out a small smile and Gabriella smiled back putting her breast back in her shirt and placing Noah softly on the bed causing him to whimper as Gabriella turned around on the bed and picking Noah up again.

Her other hand went to shake Troy.

"Troy, Babe. Wake up" Gabriella said softly and she felt a sharp grasp on her hair. She looked down at Noah and then at his hand that had a handful of her hair.

"Brie," Troy said before laughing looking at her.

"Help me" Gabriella whimpered as Noah tugged softly. Troy laughed touching Noah hand softly and He quickly let go of Gabriella's hair and gripped the larger finger smiling softly.

"There baby" Troy said kissing Gabriella and probing her lips with his tongue, She moaned opening her mouth and let his tongue roam her mouth as her tongue rubbed against his.

"Eww Mommy And Daddy. Stop!!" Belle laughed and Gabriella and Troy pulled apart and Belle went to jump on the bed but she saw Noah and quickly went over to him giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Belle Are you hungry?" Troy asked.

"Nope. Taylor's over and she made me a bowl of cereal. I heard she was going to take Noah and I out to the wall. What's the Wall?" Gabriella giggled.

"Mall honey. Come on" Gabriella said standing up still holding Noah as her hand went to Belle's head. "Lets get you dressed."

---

"Okay make sure they are back before Lunch, Noah needs to eat then" Gabriella Said to Taylor.

"Gabriella calm down, But that means we'll be gone for about two hours maybe three. What will you and Troy do" Taylor smirked and Gabriella resisted the urge to slap her friend

"Don't Talk about Mine and Troy's sex life. Tay Now remember what I told you" Gabriella laughed as Taylor flipped her off and went to gather the Kids.

Taylor left and Gabriella felt two arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I'm beginning to think we should let Taylor have the kids more often." Troy said kissing the Side of Gabriella's neck, His tongue swiping across her tanned skin.

Gabriella tried to keep the moan to herself but Troy chuckled as he pulled away but pulling her closer with his arms.

"Mhm, I guess Your body wants something" Troy whispered and Gabriella placed her hands on the Kitchen Counter in front of her.

"Troy, Stop teasing." Gabriella moaned as his lips sucked on the back of her neck.

"Okay" Troy flipped her around making her face hi, amd backed her up against the counter.

Their lip met together in a hurry as Gabriella's Hands wound their way in Troy previous cut hair and she felt Troy's hand gripping her thighs. Their Pelvics dancing across each other.

Troy reached one hand to pull down the blinds behind them and then proceeded to take Gabriella's Shirt off and throw it somewhere in the kitchen. Her breasts free and Gabriella breathing heavily as she then went take off his Tank top.

"Brie, God" Troy groaned as He Felt her hips grind against him.

Gabriella Was glad when she saw him only wearing boxers and She shoved them down his legs and He gripped the waistbands of her panties and Shorts.

When they were both naked Troy wrapped her legs around his waist before letting her sit on the counter before entering her.

Her back arched and her hands resting flatly on the counter as she moaned. Troy groaned as his hands gripped her hips to steady both of them.

Gabriella Kept on moaning as Troy continued to drive into her with wild passion and His mouth attacking her neck leaving a dark bruise that was the color of a purple plum.

Her body arched and curved against him as she continued to feel the pleasure of him inside her reach and then reced before repeating the same actions that didn't feel like they could stop.

Her emotions were on high and she didn't think she would come down.

Troy kissed her over and over again as he let her curl against him and he then kissed down her stomach the farthest he could go before kissing her again.

"Brie, I love you so much" Gabriella Giggled kissing him back

"I love you too" Gabriella said and She hugged him as he continued to pump into her before he cried out and Gabriella moaned as She felt her self crying out his name as her orgasm Ripped through her and He thrust into her roughly before he let himself go over the edge.

"God Brie." Troy chuckled. He lifted her up and brought her to his chest before going up the stairs.

---

**Hey This Chapter is Done and over with . Yay. So Review. PLease**


	8. LA

Gabriella was fighting the almost one year old baby for her hair as Noah cried and tugged on her hair. Gabriella's own tears falling as pain was stinging her scalp.

Troy was out getting more diapers and Belle had went with him. They were going to move in a couple of days. The house was sold and they had bought a four bedroom house in LA.

"Noah, You're hurting mommy" Gabriella cried and Noah gave another tug. Gabriella wanted to get her hair cut but Troy begged her not to and Gabriella was stuck with the day to day pulling from Noah who like Troy loved her curls.

The downstairs door opened and Gabriella continued to cry and try to steal her hair back from the baby's tight grip.

Troy walked into the room and hurried over and get the hair out of the Baby's reach.

"Oh Brie." Troy said kissing her forehead and holding the crying Noah. Gabriella rubbed her scalp as her own tears continued to fall. "I'll put him to bed." Gabriella nodded as Belle walked into the room.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Belle asked and Gabriella wiped her face.

"Noah was playing with my hair" Belle nodded climbing on the bed and hugging her mom. Belle kissed Gabriella softly and smiled when Gabriella tickled her softly .

"Mom!" Belle giggled and Gabriella kissed Belle's forehead.

"Love you baby, You should get to bed. It's quite late" Belle nodded running to the hallway.

Gabriella ran her finger through her hair and trying to get the pain out of her scalp.

Troy showed up in the doorway.

"Their both in bed." Troy said getting on the bed. Gabriella sighed nodding, "You still want to cut your hair don't you"

"It hurts, I don't really want to cut it but I think I might have to" Gabriella said as Troy laid down on the bed. Troy touched her arm softly, His mouth open as he breathed softly in and out. Gabriella moved closer to him and wrapped on leg around his waist.

The rough fabric of his jeans rubbing her nude thigh. Troy kissed her softly. Gabriella let out a muffled moan.

"Troy, The kids" Gabriella warned and Troy kissed her again, His hands going to the drawstring of her shorts. His hand untying the small string with his fingers before pulling the shorts down reveal the black lacy panties. His hands then traveling under the tank top and pulling it up and over Gabriella's head.

"God Brie!" Troy groaned his lower half rubbing against hers, his arousal jutting against her.

Gabriella let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lower half closer. Troy kissed her harshly as his fingers hooked around her panties. He Slid them down her legs and flung them across the room.

Troy then slid out of his shirt and Gabriella began to work on the zipper and button of Troy's pants.

Soon they were naked and Troy was thrusting himself into Gabriella body.

Moans hit the walls in every direction. Gabriella raked her nails across his lower back as her body curled as Troy's grunts filled her ear.

"Baby," Troy mumured and Gabriella wrapped her legs tighter against him as he continued to make love to her.

Gabriella felt the waves coming as she gripped his tighter and bit onto Troy neck painfully to keep from screaming out. She then whimpered as she relaxed and Troy thrusted a bit more before shooting his seed into her and collapsing on her body.

Their panting were sounded in the room as Gabriella moved a little. Her eyes landed on Troy's neck where the love bite laid and she gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her his eyelids dropping.

"A little bit, I'm tired. Here, come here" Troy said opening his arms and letting her cuddle against his chest.

"Do you miss your brother" Gabriella wondered and Troy tensed, Gabriella looked at him. "He was here to visit remember."

"We had a fight" Troy said, His eyes tracing Gabriella's face, "He met a girl"

"What? That's great" Gabriella said beaming and Troy looked away "What's wrong?"

"He's not coming back to live here after his sixth year of college, he's moving to Michigan. That is where Martha lives. They met during some flight. He didn't want me to to know until he was sure." Troy said sitting up slightly and groaned as his muscles ached.

"Sure of what?" Gabriella said rubbing Troy back as he was sitting, her eyes raking across his back.

"He's going to marry her. I can't believe him. He has family here and he is throwing it away for some girl." Troy said and Gabriella sat up wrapping her arms around her husband's stomach

"To you she might be some girl but to him she could be the girl on the planet he is meant to be with" Gabriella whispered and Troy groaned.

"I hate it when you are right." Troy sighed and Gabriella touched his hair softly.

"Come to bed, Babe" Gabriella said kissing his neck softly. Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I love you" Troy said laying down and kissing Gabriella as she smiled.

"I love you too"

OXOXOXO

"Great road trip with a one year old and five year old who can't shut up" Gabriella said as Troy loaded up the last of their stuff into the moving truck that was ready to be driven.

"so Zeke is driving the truck and we are following with the two kids all the way to L.A" Troy said and Gabriella nodded as she sat on the porch of their sold house.

"Yep I Let the kids stay up most of the night so they will fall asleep again soon" Gabriella said as Troy wrapped one arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Okay, Now give me a kiss" Troy begged slightly and Gabriella kissed his chin, "Hey, Brie" Troy whined and Gabriella giggled before kissing him softly. Troy pulled her closer to him, his hands gripping the waist band on her skirt.

Gabriella moaned slightly before Zeke cleared his throat.

"Guys, Please for just one day, can't you be normal." Troy looked at Gabriella before turning back to Zeke and shaking his head. "okay whatever, Well I'm ready when you are."

"We're ready" Gabriella said before kissing Troy gently and going into the house to retrieve the kids.

OXOXOXO

Gabriella laid on the couch tired as Troy walked into the room.

"I laid them down to sleep, Babe." Troy said walking closer to Gabriella. He kissed her gently and pulled her legs up slightly to set them down on his lap.

"Hm, My feet hurt" Gabriella sighed as she stared at Troy who leaned over and kiss her calf softly. His hands grabbed her feet gently and started to massage her right foot. Gabriella closed her eyes slowly, Troy continued to massage her foot but he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Gabriella kissed him back before pulling away, her eyes fluttering and fighting to stay open.

"You tired?" Troy said and Gabriella nodded and Troy picked Gabriella up slightly and got up to move themselves to their bedroom.

OXOXOXO

"Mommy, Wake up" Belle whispered slightly and Gabriella moaned slightly as she stirred in her bed. Her arm grabbed next to her and it was met with cold sheets. She woke up and saw Belle staring at her. "School, Remember"

"Oh My god, I'm so sorry" Gabriella got up and saw the note resting on the pillow and rolled her eyes, He never woke her up in the morning.

Gabriella scrambled to get her stuff ready and get dressed and then Noah started to cry.

"Shit" Gabriella cursed and Belle gasped slight.

"Mommy!" Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, A headache was starting to lace it's way around her head.

"Mommy is sorry sweetie, please get ready to get in the car. I'll get Noah" Gabriella said before getting Noah who was still fussing and holding him tightly to his side and Then grabbing Belle's hand and pulling her out of the house and to the car.

OXOXOXO

Gabriella was home playing with Noah waiting for the phone call that was suppose to be sounding because Troy would have his break soon. Her eyes closed as she let the one year old try to stand up and walk somewhere.

Her mind flashed to the fight the night before.

_"You said you would atleast try to get Belle's first day of school off" Gabriella screamed slightly. Troy was fuming_

_"You were there so what does it matter" Troy snapped _

_"Yeah that was the problem, They were asking me if I was a single parent. And the way they looked at Belle wasn't in the nicest way either" Gabriella Snarled. "One day I was asking for and no, You still have to kiss your Job's ass"_

_"I love my job, This was going to be one of the problems that would arise and you knew that. So just shut the hell up about it already." Troy yelled in Gabriella's face. _

_Gabriella's stomach dropped as tears sprung in her eyes. _

_"Fine, Don't worry Anymore about anything. Your family will be fine." Gabriella said hiding her eyes away from him as she turned to go to their bedroom. _

Troy didn't even come to comfort her as she cried in their bedroom. His job was pulling them apart and Gabriella knew that.

The house phone then started to ring and Gabriella hurried to get it.

"Hey" Gabriella said as she answered the phone.

"Oh great, Ella. Practice is taking longer then I expected so I'll be home around twelve unless the guys want to go out for some drinks." Troy started to inform.

"But--" Gabriella got cut off by Troy.

"Don't wait up alright" Then he hung up and Gabriella dropped the phone back on the base.

She felt like screaming, and then crying. She looked over at Noah who was sitting on the floor picking at the carpet.

"Mama!" He exclaimed and he held his arms out, Gabriella picked him up.

"Come on Noah, Let go get your sister" Gabriella soothed softly ruffling the little boy's black curls.

OXOXOXO

Gabriella was laying on her bed reading in the dim light of the lamp next to her. It was 2 in the morning and Troy didn't even call yet. Why was he acting so different?

She heard the downstairs door open and heavy steps on the stairs. She sat up straighter and Then Troy straggered into the room setting his gym bag on the ground.

"Where have you been?" Gabriella exclaimed setting her book down gently on the night table.

"God don't start" Troy grumbled stripping out of his shirt.

"No you are not sleeping on our bed without even coming home at all today. Where were you?" Gabriella said feeling a tug in her stomach as she stood up. Troy growled slightly.

"What's it to you? I was having fun. Lately the only fun I do have is away from you" Troy snarled and Gabriella flickered her eyes to him and stepped back. A tear slipped from her eye.

"NO! You can Do anything but That. I will not deal with you making snide remarks at the mother of your children." Gabriella screamed as she stepped closer to Troy and reached to slap him, But he grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly.

"This isn't your house. It's mine." Troy growled in her ear. Gabriella let out a cry as she ripped herself away from him and running into the bathroom to throw up her dinner. She locked the door behind her preventing anyone to come in as she cleaned the throw up away from her face and flushing the tiolet. Her hand reached for the razor sitting in the cabinet.

OXOXOXO

Troy woke up to cold sheets, He then shot up remembering early in the morning when he came home. He reached for the phone to call his coach.

"Hello, Yeah coach could I possibly skip todays practice. My daughter came up with a cold." Troy lied and he looked over to the closed bathroom door.

"Of course. I totally understand" The coach said and Troy said his thanks before hanging up. He walked over to the bathroom to find the door unlocked and he opened it briefly.

Gabriella was sitting in the bath tub with a blanket over her. Tear stains shone crustly on her cheeks.

Troy's stomach dropped. He went over to her and picked her up slowly, He walked her over to their bed and laid her down. Her wrist fell from the blanket and showed the recent cut on it.

"Oh Brie" Troy soothed before bending down and kissing the cut. Belle then ran into the room.

"Mommy! Oh daddy" Belle said and looked down her feet.

"Hey get ready I'm bringing you to school today alright" Troy said and Belle smiled before leaving the room. "I love you"

OXOXOXO

**End of that Chapter. Finally I finished it.. Phew. Life have been hectic lately and it's hard to think in a 90 degree temperature apartment. But anyways I stay up late tonight to finish this chapter and get it out so there it was. REVIEW**


	9. I Love You Too

Gabriella woke up in Troy's and her bed. Her body tucked into a hard chest. A hand stroking her hair.

Steady breathing traveling to her ear softly. Soft murmurs coming from the person's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella said softly hiding her wrist.

"I already saw, You shouldn't cut yourself" Troy said and Gabriella let out a quick sob.

"You made me." Gabriella accused. Troy felt his heart drop slightly.

"I know, I'm sorry" Troy confessed, knowing very well it was his fault. Her moved away from her a little giving her, her space.

"Where's the kids?" Gabriella asked and Troy looked at her

"Noah's sleeping and Belle is at school" Troy said and Gabriella's eyes widen.

"You work!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy touched her arm softly.

"I call for a day off" Troy said and Gabriella ex-spelled a breath but she pulled out of his embrace.

"Well you can go to work. You shouldn't worry about me" Gabriella said suddenly.

"Brie stop. I'm Sorry" Troy said sitting up. Gabriella let out a sob.

"No you're not." Gabriella Argued her hand going to her other sore wrist the showed a bruise.

Troy frowned looking at the wrist he twisted slightly that morning.

"Brie.." Gabriella let out a sob cutting him off.

"I can never be fun, You said that.. You hate me.." Gabriella cried and she felt Troy's arms around her.

"Sh.. Brie calm down. You have to calm down" Gabriella started to cry more into his chest. Troy continued to whisper into her ear. "Baby, I love you" Troy soothed and Gabriella continued to cry.

Troy started to sing softly in her ear and he could hear her cries ceasing as she calmed down. Her grip getting loose as her breathing went to normal.

"I love you" Troy kissed her softly as he realized she was sleeping.

OXOXOXO

Gabriella woke up to cold sheets as she sat up slowly, The light was off and the curtains drawn tightly closed letting no light through..

"Troy.." Gabriella cried, fresh tears beginning to fall. She looked down at her wrist and realized someone had wrapped it up in a bandage Her wedding ring felt heavy on her ring finger.

Her stomach dropped and she cried out.

"Troy, I need you" Gabriella sobbed, hardly hearing the pounding footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. She pulled her knees to her face as she sobbed out more..

Troy ran into the room to see the heartbroken girl sitting and curled in a ball. He ran over and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried.

"Brie, I'm here.." Troy assured. Gabriella hugged him tightly.

"You were gone.. I thought.." Gabriella paused as she let out a sob.. Her hand gripping his shoulders in a death grip.

"Don't worry. I was making something to eat." Troy said and Gabriella continued to sob until she once again cried herself to sleep.

OXOXOXO

Belle cuddled against her sleeping mother. She had heard the screaming that sounded when Her dad came home early that morning. She had heard her mom spend the rest of the night crying.

She Didn't tel Her dad because she didn't want to bring it up and cause more fights.

She felt Gabriella stir slightly before she sat up slowly.

"Belle what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked and Belle smiled

"I didn't see you this morning. Daddy drove me to school." Belle beamed but then her smile dropped when she saw Gabriella rubbing the bruise on her sore wrist. "He did that didn't he"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked in surprise

"I know you guys fight.. He hurts you doesn't he?" Belle demanded

"No! He doesn't! He was stressed out and drunk. You wouldn't understand" Gabriella yelled to her daughter and noticed how Belle's face dropped and tears started to form "Belle.. No mommy didn't mean it"

"Maybe you deserved it" Belle said and That sent a slap to Gabriella face as she blinked back her own tears.

"What!" Gabriella stammered.

"You're not nice Anymore. Maybe he had to keep you in check. You deserved it and you know it." Belle yelled and she got off the bed and she saw her mom crash. Gabriella let out quick cries as she turned away from her daughter.

"STOP! GET OUT" Gabriella screamed/cried.

Quick footsteps sounded before Troy appeared as Belle ran past him and to her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Troy ran over to the hysterical woman and gripped her shoulders

"What happened?" Troy asked softly but Gabriella pushed him away.

"Leave me alone.." Gabriella cried as Troy grabbed her shoulders again " I deserved it.. Leave me alone."

"No, Baby. Look at me." Troy said and Gabriella shook her head before pulling the blanket over her body and cried. "Brie. Stop hiding, Please" Gabriella just pulled the blanket tighter and her cries kept coming.

OXOXO

"DINNER TIME" Troy yelled up later that night. Belle came down from upstairs and He waited a few more minutes before sighing realizing that Gabriella wasn't going to join them.

"Momma?" Noah asked softly and Troy looked his little boy.

"Not tonight, Son" Noah let out a quick whine before bursting out in sobs. Troy picked him up before looking over to Belle.

"Can you get your mom?" Troy asked and Belle shook her head before sitting at the Dinner table.

"Here I'll take him" Gabriella voice sounded softly as she grabbed Noah from Troy's arms and holding him tightly to her chest.

"Thanks" Troy said scanning her body. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen. She looked paler then usual and She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Let's just eat." Gabriella said.

Dinner was in silence and When Belle was done she Said I love you to Troy but not to Gabriella and Troy watched as Gabriella face dropped and Tears started to Flow down her cheeks.

"I'm done." Gabriella said as she handed Troy Noah before pushing the rest of her food in the trash. She hardly ate. Troy grabbed her wrist softly and Gabriella jumped.

"Babe. I love you" Troy said and Gabriella tried to cover her sob before nodding and going upstairs.

OXOXO

Troy walked in the room after putting Noah and Belle to sleep to see Gabriella grasping a Picture in her hands, Crying into tissues.

Troy walked over to her and Gazed down at the Family portrait.

"What happened to you and Belle?" Troy asked and Gabriella shook her head.

"She thinks I deserve to be hurt by you. Which is true." Gabriella cried and Troy sat in front of her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No, I shouldn't have hurt you. You should have never been hurt by me. Never Again will I hurt you. If I do, Leave. Take the children and Go home" Troy said and Gabriella cried even harder. "If I touch you in any way that you feel threatened or hurt. You pack up your things and Buy Plane tickets And go to Taylor. You have to Promise me that"

"I promise." Gabriella cried and Troy nuzzled Gabriella's Cheek before kissing her softly.

"I love you so much" Troy said and He didn't notice Belle gazing into the room through the door Crack.

"I love you too" Gabriella said hugging Troy tightly. Tears escaping from her closed eyes.

OXOXO

Troy woke Gabriella up on the next Saturday. Belle and her still wasn't talking but Belle seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Gabriella asked and Troy laughed

"I was wondering if you, Noah, and Belle wanted to go to work with me" Troy said and Gabriella's eyes lit up

"Really, We could?" Troy nodded and Gabriella kissed him, Completely Awake. "Sure. I'll wake up The kids right now"

Gabriella got out of the bed and Went to wake up Belle and Noah. Noah was whimpering softly when they had put him in the car seat. He didn't want to awake. Belle was silent but she didn't look mad about being woken up. Gabriella was completely Excited. She drew Troy into a long kiss before they left.

OXOXO

At Practice Belle cheered on her dad as Gabriella played with Noah but feeling content to see Troy run across the court and Playing the game he loved.

They would be okay, Gabriella decided. She would never have to worry about their love.

The other players Families were also there as A woman came over to her.

"You must by Troy's wife. He talks about you and Your beautiful Daughter and Son. I'm so glad you could join us. But I could see why Troy wanted to hide you. The Paparazzi would jump at the chance to terrorize you." The redhead said.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Once you go to one practice. The Paparazzi catches on to you and they follow you everywhere."The woman said and before scolding herself. "I'm so rude. My name is Janet by the way"

"Gabriella, Thanks for the Advice." Gabriella before biting her lip.

OXOXO

As they were Leaving flashes went off in every direction, making Gabriella feel disoriented and sick.

"Stop! You bastards" Troy said and some of the men backed off but continued to take picture.

"Troy! Troy! Is this your family? Why were you hiding them?" Many voices said as once and Troy wrapped his arm tightly around Gabriella and Noah while holding Belle closely to his chest. he stirred them towards their car and helped Gabriella get the children in.

When they were finally in the car, They sped off.

"God, I shouldn't have took you guys with me" Troy said and Gabriella grabbed his hand gently.

"It's alright. Babe, I love you" Gabriella leaned over and kissed Troy's clothed shoulder.

"Thanks, I love you too" Troy said and Noah in the backseat started to clap happily.

"Yay, Momma, Dada. I love you" Noah said and Gabriella smiled at her son.

"Me Too" Belle said and Gabriella looked at Belle smiling.

"Good. Cause we're all stuck with each other" Troy said and They all laughed.

OXOXO

"Mm. Troy that feels good" Gabriella moaned as Troy sucked gently on her collarbone.

"God. I love you so much" Troy said licking her skin slowly before biting. He left a red mark before kissing lower to her cleavage that was showing above her tank top. He worked on making a mark on the top of her breast. Gabriella kept on moaning. Her legs spread as Troy rest on top of her. A sharp pain bought her back to earth. She looked down to see a bit of blood trailing down to her cleavage.

"Troy. Not again." Gabriella looked down as troy licked up the blood and then nuzzled her breast softly.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Troy asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't I always" Gabriella mumbled before Troy smiled and ran his hand up her tank top and pulling it up and over her head.

"God have I missed this" Troy said kissing the underside of her breasts. Her pinkish brown nipples already hard. Troy continued to kiss up her breast before letting her left nipple into his mouth. He started to suck and bite. He was teasing her and Gabriella didn't like it.

"Troy, Please. I want you" Gabriella moaned but Troy place his right hand on her inner thigh slightly knowing her weakness. "Stop. You can't tease me like this."

He dragged his nails to the sensitive skin on her thigh. Gabriella moaned letting her hands grip the bed covers.

Before Anything really happened Gabriella felt herself cumming. Troy looked at the white shorts she was wearing and saw the wetness.

"You came already, Good. I'm doing my job." Troy said and Gabriella glared at him before moaning as Troy kissed down to her bellybutton. He grinned knowing all her weaknesses was an upside. He nippled on the outer edge of her belly button and licking the piercing right above her belly button. Gabriella dug her hand through his hair.

"MM. Troy no more foreplay. Please" Gabriella said and Troy shook his head.

Troy hooked his fingers through her shorts and Panties. He pulled them down her legs before looking at the pick pussy that belong to his wife. He growled her body was restless. She wanted him in her, Thrusting till stars clouded her vision. His long and thick cock going between her wet folds and entering her. Just thinking about what was going to happen made her moan out in ecstasy and tumble into a orgasm.

"Fuck. What are you thinking about?" Troy said before taking his middle finger and thrust it into her.

"Your cock." Gabriella moaned before riding his finger. Troy found the spot in her pussy that made Gabriella let out a small scream. "Right there, Troy. Harder."

Troy entered another finger and rubbed the spot furiously. Gabriella cried out softly as she felt her body tensing before letting out a moan. Her third orgasm, Holy fuck.

Troy didn't let up on the spot. He just entered a third finger and rubbed the spot harder.

"NO, God. FUCK. TROY" Gabriella screamed and Troy grinned his hand was covered in her juices. He let her go through two more orgasms before withdrawing his fingers. his hand was covered in white juices. Gabriella panted but she begged for more. "I need more, Troy. I need you cock." Gabriella whined and begged. Troy got out of his boxers and leaned down to bit the skin between her leg and folds.

He then hovered above her and rubbed the tip of his cock to her cilt. Ready to at least make her cum once more without him being in her. Gabriella gasped as her hand gripped his shoulders. No this wasn't Happening, Gabriella thought.

"Troy. Stop fucking aroun- FUCK.. YES.." Gabriella screamed as Troy thrust at her clit. Hitting the nerve head on and making Gabriella's lower body erupted in flames of Pleasure. "more.. Troy baby.. More.. I need.." Gabriella moaned as Troy rubbed the clit again with the head of his penis.

"Tell me what you need." Troy growled leaning down to nibble on her ear.

"Oh... I need.." Gabriella let out another moan before letting out a spasm. Her eyes clenched closed as her nail dug into Troy's soft skin. But then she felt something thrust into her and she let out a quick gasp. Troy continued to thrust into her. When he looked at her he slowed his movement and started to go slow. Gabriella moaned, Pleased with the change of motion. She wanted this to last longer.

Troy buried his head to the crook of her neck before his movement went faster and then changed to slow. Gabriella started to moan his name. Every time the syllable was thicken with lust and desire. Troy felt her walls grip him tighter making it harder to thrust out because they were sucking him in.

"Troy... Fuck... I'm... OH" Gabriella screamed as She released her juices. Troy groaned out as himself let out and faced his orgasm. He fell on top of Gabriella. They breathing were heavy and laced with full-filled desire. Troy rolled off his wife wincing as his back ached from the scratches Gabriella made there. When he looked at her, her eyes were closed. He chuckled kissing her gently before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

OXOXO

**Done with this chapter Finally. Sorry about making you wait for a long time.. But Review...**


	10. The Morning After

**Hmm So I started this Chapter right after the last one was posted. I really want to get this story back up and I might continue my other stories. So hang in there**

OXOXO

Gabriella woke up her thighs were sore and when she moved she felt the spider-web pain wrap around her thigh to her intimate place. The only thing that seemed to make her at ease was the warmth emitting from the man next to her. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She cuddled closer breathing in his sweat. Today was Sunday and normally Noah woke the whole family up.

Troy shifted before waking up and groaned.

"God. My back hurts" Troy said and Gabriella looked confused "You, missy, Scratched the hell out of my back.

"Want a bath? My treat" Gabriella said biting her lip.

"hmm. You wash me and I wash you" Troy said and Gabriella giggled "Okay, Babe"

OXOXO

"Where's You wife and kids today?" Hector asked later that day in the locker room.

"Noah my youngest is being fussy and Wife is tired. Belle my sweetheart is sleeping in" Troy informed taking off his shirt.

"Whoa man, who scratched you?" Hector asked and Troy smirked.

"Long night with Gabriella" Troy said and Hector whistled.

"Man I wish my wife made marks but she's hardly in the mood most times." Hector said smirking.

"Gabriella can't help it and last night was amazing. We've been together for five years." Troy said slipping on his practice jersey.

"Right the whole accident pregnancy" Hector said rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't just that. We love each other" Troy said eyeing the older man. "Whatever That's not the point. The past is the past."

OXOXO

Gabriella laid next to Noah on the floor rubbing his belly softly. Noah was sick and fussy, He continued to cry and Gabriella tried to get him to rest. Belle was watching the T.V. Troy wouldn't be home for another hour and she had to get dinner ready.

Her body was tired from the night before and she knew it take her a while to get herself used to making love with Troy again. It had been at least a month.

"Mommy, Why don't we have pizza tonight. Daddy Could pick it up" Belle said and Gabriella looked at her daughter.

"Do you really want pizza?" Gabriella asked getting up before picking Noah up and walking over to the phone.

"Yeah" Belle said and Gabriella nodded dailing Troy's cell phone.

"Hello, baby" Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"Belle wants Pizza. Could you pick up some when you leave practice. I love you" Gabriella said and Noah cried out softly.

"Noah is still fussing. I'll pick up the pizza, you just focus of calming my little all star." Troy said and Gabriella looked at the little boy with black curls and brown innocent eyes. "I love you too"

"I will. See You in a hour" Gabriella said letting Troy say bye before hanging up. "Come On Noah. How about some milk from momma?"

OXOXO

Gabriella got Noah to eat and then to bed deciding that he came down with a cold. Troy was with Belle eating. She had ate with Noah upstairs and had yet to kiss Troy since he came home.

She walked down the stairs to see many lights off and Troy reading through the mail.

"Belle went to bed." Gabriella nodded remembering when she thought she heard someone walking in the hallway.

"I know" Gabriella said standing behind Troy's sitting form. She kissed his neck. "I missed you today"

"I did too" Troy said looking behind him at his wife. "Want to watch a movie? No practice tomorrow."

"Sure, A movie would be nice" Gabriella said kissing him slowly. Their lips meshing together and Gabriella let out a moan of delight. "Come on lets watch that movie."

OXOXO

Gabriella rested against Troy's chest as he massaged her scalp, His hands traveling through her dark curls. She watched the movie that was playing quietly but she didn't deny she felt better as Troy's fingers danced across her head.

"Are you tired?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said turning in her spot and nuzzling her nose against Troy's chest. Her eyes closing.

"Let's get to bed." Troy Said and Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't want to walk up the stairs" Gabriella whined and gripped his shirt tightly.

"You don't have to." Troy said before kissing her forehead and letting Gabriella fall asleep on his chest.

OXOXO

Gabriella woke up to find herself tucked into a warm body. Troy was kinda laying on her but not enough to crush her. His lips were right next to her ear and she felt his breath, slow and steady.

They were upstairs in their bedroom so that meant Troy had picked her up and brought her to their bed. She heard Troy let out a quick sigh and turn falling onto his back and Gabriella looked at him and she touched his cheek. Belle had to go to school today and Gabriella had to get up to make breakfast. Gabriella sat up and pulled down her tank top and straightened it.

She got up and walked to the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Gabriella turned on the lights while she went. Then was still a slight hum of pain in her thighs but it wasn't as bad as before.

Gabriella got to cooking breakfast and when she was almost done she felt hands wrapped around her stomach. Gabriella smiled and felt lips attach to her bare shoulder.

"You're so hot," Troy whispered and Gabriella giggled.

"Troy, stop Belle is going to wake up soon" Gabriella said and Troy slipped his hand under her waistband of her shorts and his fingers touched her clit and Gabriella gasped. She fought for some sense of self-control as his hand went deeper and pushed a finger into her. Gabriella gripped the counter tightly and let out a moan. "stop.. Don't.." Gabriella moaned and Troy chuckled.

"The food is done." Troy said as he fingered her harder removing the pan of eggs and placing it on the counter and Gabriella whispered his name her legs clamping together and trapping Troy's hand in between forcing him to keep fingering her. "Are you close?"

"God yes.. Fuck.. more" Gabriella moaned bucking her hips against his hand and finger and moaning out when he let another finger enter her. Troy then placed his thumb roughly on her clit and Gabriella let out a cry and her knuckles turned white as her organsm ripped through her.

Troy grinned against her shoulder removing his hand and Gabriella whimpered at the lose of touch. "Belle will be up soon and you should change." Troy whispered and Gabriella nodded pulling away from Troy and the counter and placing a kiss on his mouth before going upstairs to change.

OXOXO

**I know this is a short chapter and you probably hate me right now but I'll try to update, But don't get your hopes up.**


	11. The First Kick

Months passed and both Troy and Gabriella were fine. It was Valentine's day and Gabriella had a surprise. She had been pregnant for a few weeks and finally figured out. She was excited to tell him tonight during their dinner.

Troy just had to get off work early.

Gabriella sighed looking at Noah play with his toys. She would have to go soon to get Belle and the cook dinner for both Noah and Belle and hope that Troy would be home and the babysitter on her way.

The phone rang and Gabriella picked it up.

"Hello" Gabriella answered and she smiled when Troy's voice sounded on the other line.

"Hey baby. I'm leaving right now. Do you want me to get Belle?" Troy asked and Gabriella laughed.

"Sure. I'll just make a confirmation call to the babysitter and then cook dinner for the children" Gabriella said and she heard Troy growl slightly.

"Damn you sound so hot" Troy husked and Gabriella let out a soft moan to tease him. "Did you buy new underwear for tonight?"

"Who says I'm going to wear underwear" Gabriella teased and Troy laughed.

"You naughty girl. What am I going to do with you?" Troy said.

"Why don't you punish me later?" Gabriella suggested, Troy strained a laugh.

"I getting into the car. We should probably stop. See you in a few" Troy said letting them both say I love you before hanging up.

Gabriella smiled at the conversation and went to cook dinner.

OXOXO

The babysitter had came and Belle was watching T.V while Noah played with his toys. Gabriella was dressed in a simple Black dress that showed off her cleavage. Troy was dressed in dark jeans and a black button up. They were getting ready to go but Gabriella wanted to make sure that the babysitter knew everything she needed to.

"Gabby, the children are fine with her. Don't worry." Troy said tugging at her waist and the babysitter nodded and tried to rush them out before Gabriella went through the whole rules again.

Finally they left and Gabriella relaxed knowing that tonight was about them and no one else.

"Brie are you okay?" Troy said as Gabriella sat down in the car, Frowning slightly.

"I'm just hungry" Gabriella said and Troy nodded laughing pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He drove to the restaurant and Gabriella stopped him just before they got out of the car.

"Troy. I have something to tell you." Gabriella said and Troy nodded. "Um. I'm pregnant"

Troy looked at her and smiled. He touched her face and pulled her closer to her to place a kiss on her lips softly. His hand then trailed to her arm and caressed it softly.

"That's great news. Gabriella I love you" Troy said and Gabriella looked at him.

"I love you too" Gabriella said and they met in a kiss again.

OXOXO

Gabriella watched as Troy kissed her five month belly that was swollen with life. He murmured to the bump and Gabriella laid and ran her fingers through his hair.

It was June and Belle was six. Taylor and Chad were able to come up with Rosemarie and Nathan. Sharpay and Zeke came with their three year old Matthew. Jason and His fiance Martha came from Michigan and supported Gabriella's pregnancy. Kelsi and Ryan couldn't come due to problems with each other.

Gabriella then gasped when Troy placed his thumb on her clit through her panties.

"I thought you were talking to David" Gabriella said mentioning their upcoming baby who was a boy and would be sharing his middle name with his father and brother.

Troy shrugged grinning.

"He told me his mother need pleasing" Troy said and Gabriella moaned as he rubbed his thumb on her harder. Troy had been claiming Gabriella as his own every night since she told him she was pregnant. He would always please her then please himself.

But Gabriella knew he was horny just like her.

Troy moved to kiss her and his hands pulled her panties down and then moved down to suck on her clit.

"Troy.. More" Gabriella moaned and bucked her hips roughly against his face. Troy licked out and thrust his tongue into her. Gabriella gripped his head and pushed him farther up against her. His noose rubbed against her clit as he licked her clean and pleased her with his tongue. "Ah..Oh"

"You taste so good" Troy hummed against her and Gabriella moaned again. Her eyes shutting tightly feeling the pleasure shot through her.

Gabriella yelled his name over and over again as Troy sucked at her clit and Gabriella gripped his hair that was previously cut short. Gabriella herself had her hair cut to her breasts and Troy loved it.

Troy pushed two fingers into her and found her spot and rubbed wanting to finger and taste her at the same time. His other hand was stroking himself and he groaned out against her pussy.

"Troy, I'm so close." Gabriella moaned and Troy nodded pulling away and pulling his boxes down to thrust into her. They both groaned at the sensation and Troy started his sped fast trying to get themselves closer to their release. "You're so huge.." Gabriella breathed fixing herself on the couch as Troy thrusted deeper in her.

The angle was erotic and He felt Gabriella tremble as she squeezed her legs tightly against his hips. Troy Groaned as he let himself release his sperm into her sopping pussy.

Gabriella felt his monster cock start going limp inside her. She finally relaxed and her eyes opened but were hooded. Troy kissed her but his own sleepy eyes were closing slightly.

"We should check on the children. We were quite loud." Troy said softly reaching for his boxers and pulling it up and hiding his wet cock that was recently in his wife. He helped Gabriella pull up her panties and get up off the couch.

OXOXO

They checked on Noah and Belle who were sleeping and then they both went to get ready for bed.

Gabriella was walking with Troy when she felt a slight kick. She gasped before laughing and tugging on Troy's sleeve.

"Troy, David kicked." Troy looked at her and placed a hand to her stomach to feel a small kick. "He's very strong like you"

"Yeah he is." Troy said and Gabriella hugged Troy tightly letting him bring her to bed.

OXOXO

**Yay another short chapter. This was all fluff and the chapters will be short because I can't really write all the time so I'm just trying to finish them quickly and get them out for you. Please Review..**


	12. David

Gabriella woke up to feel the kicks David was delievering.

"Baby, mommy was sleeping." Gabriella groaned as David continued to kick and Gabriella closed her eyes in pain. She sobbed out even more as her baby refused to stop kicking. Troy was at an away game and Gabriella started to cry in fear. She gripped for the phone and then dailed the Hotel number that Troy was staying at.

"hello" Troy answered and Gabriella continued to cry "Gabriella are you okay?"

"No, David won't stop kicking and It hurts. I'm scared." Gabriella informed and Troy hum softly.

"Okay. Gabriella you have calm down.. you might be scaring him. He probably sensing that I'm not there." Troy said and Gabriella nodding trying to take deep breaths and Troy started to hum again.

Gabriella slowly felt the kicks fade and then started to wipe her tears away.

"He stopped. Troy thank you" Gabriella said and Troy let out a sigh of relief.

"God you had me scared for a second. I thought you were going in early labor." Troy said and Gabriella laughed quietly.

"No I knew it wasn't labor. Troy. I can't wait till your home" Gabriella said.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can be together again." Troy confirmed and Gabriella sighed and nodded to no one.

"Bye I love you"

OXOXO

In September David was born and Gabriella was happy letting herself take care of Belle, Noah, and Now David.

David was hardly fussy and Troy was at work more trying to provide for his family.

Troy came home one day and plopped down on the couch.

"So I put the kids to bed." Gabriella said having David under a blanket as she breastfeed on the other end. Troy looked over and smiled weakly.

"I'm so tired." Troy said as he saw Gabriella lift the blanket and holding David out for him.

"Hold him real quick. I haven't gone pee in forever" Gabriella said and Troy held David close as he watched Gabriella walked into the bathroom.

After a while he heard the tiolet flush and Gabriella come back out and going over to him.

"Do you want me to put him to sleep?" Troy asked and Gabriella sat down next to him.

"He's already asleep" Gabriella pointed out and Troy looked down and saw that David was indeed asleep. Gabriella leaned against him and kissed his bicep.

"I'm sorry I'm always at work." Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"No problem. With Belle in school and Noah is a tiny boy who has a mind of his own. It feels like I'm only taking care of David" Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"Noah is independent isn't he" Troy said and Gabriella smiled as she nodded.

"I like these moments and your children are always happy to spend the weekends with you." Gabriella said and she reached out to touch David small face and he let out a soft whine. Troy smiled before getting up and heading to David's Nursery. He returned few moments later without David, A baby moniter secured in his hand.

"He's still a asleep." Troy said and Gabriella montioned for him to sit and when he did, She moved her legs up on top of his lap. He then proceeded to rub her sore feet with his large strong hands. He smiled when her mouth let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Hmm,That feels good" Gabriella sighed and relaxed onto the couch. Troy would take many moments to press harder into knots that found their way to her foot and rubbed them away hearing her soft breaths.

Soon soft snores praised her body and Troy looked at her face concorted into a peaceful slumber.

Troy smiled before rubbing her calf muscles and then moving her feet to go carry her to Bed.

OXOXO

Troy woke up fully rested and felt arms circling his waist tightly. His eyes met his wife's face and saw that she was still dead to the world. Her Breathing slow and soft as she cuddled into his side.

Troy pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear causing her breathing hitched and her leg went to bend across him.

She was only in her panties and a white tank top. Her head pushing until it was in the crook of his arm. A small cry came through the baby moniter and Gabriella groaned waking up slowly.

"Good Morning" Gabriella sighed and Troy sat up.

"I'll get him and bring him in here." Troy said as the cries became louder.

"Thanks, Troy" Gabriella said and Troy nodded leaving the room and heading to David.

When he came back with a Squirming David, Gabriella motioned for him and let him breastfeed as Troy watched and saw how David suckled his mother's nipple.

David pulled away and Closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Gabriella placed her breast back in her Nursing bra. Troy reached for David and then put in the crib that was in their room. Troy then got back and cuddled Gabriella to his chest.

"Mhm, I love you" Gabriella mumbled rubbing her sore breast. Troy kissed her neck as she relaxed against him and He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Love you too" Troy whispered in her ear and started to nibble on her lobe. Her body shifted away slightly.

"Not Right now" Gabriella said and Troy saw her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked rubbing her stomach.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood" Gabriella said and Sat up away from him. Her going to rake through her hair and shook her head. "It's not you, I just don't want to right now. I wanna make it special, That's why I'm going to the mall today and coming back and Janet is going to watch the children, While we have private time" Gabriella said and Troy growled in her ear.

"hmm, I can't wait." Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

OXOXO

**Finally done with this chapter. Hope you like and please REVIEW**


	13. Night Without The Kids

Gabriella was dressed in a short black dress that clung to her thighs and body. She was waiting for Troy to finish getting ready but she wrung her hand, as her nerves started. what was taking him so long? He had went up on the phone talking to his coach and thensaid he would get ready upstairs.

She got up and went over to the staircase and yelled up it.

"Troy, Is everything alright" Gabriella asked and she slowly went upstairs and saw Troy hurrying to get dressed.

"Yeah, um I just got off the phone with coach" His voice was forced and Gabriella stared at him

'What's wrong" Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"nothing. Sorry, I had hurt my foot earlier and the pain just came back" Troy said and Gabriella giggled. She walked more in the room and saw that Troy was putting on a tie.

Troy turned with the Tie on and he then attacked Gabriella's mouth that was covered with red lipstick.

"Troy, we have dinner still" Gabriella said and Troy shook his head.

"Can't we just skip to dessert" Gabriella giggled but shook her head.

"Come on you must be hungry" Troy looked up and down at Gabriella's body and groaned.

"Now I am" Troy mumbled and Gabriella hit him softly "Let's eat"

OXOXO

Their dinner was filled with kissing and their feet were playing around with each other. Now they were making out on the bed upstairs. Troy's body a top of Gabriella's and resting between her legs. Rubbing her outer thighs and sucking and biting softly on her neck. Gabriella was panting and Troy was humping her softly, clothes rubbing against each other. Troy was reaching for Gabriella's dress zipper and she giggled as Troy's tongue ran over a ticklish spot on her neck.

Troy unzipped her dress and peeled it carefully away from her body. His body humped against her harder when he saw the red bra with two white paw prints over her breasts. Troy growled and Gabriella smiled.

"I thought you would love it, wildcat." Gabriella whispered into his ear and licking the length of his ear and biting the outer shell softly.

Troy groaned looking down at her thong and noticed it looked like it was clawed up.

"Very creative." Troy said and Gabriella moaned feeling Troy's lips attach back to her neck.

Gabriella started to unbutton Troy's white button up shirt. Her hands caressing his abs and his muscular pecs.

"You're already hard" Gabriella moaned feeling Troy's erection pound softly against her center.

"Mhm. Yes!" Troy mumbled and Gabriella shoved the shirt off and then flipped them over having herself straddle his legs and reaching for his belt buckle. Her hands undoing the belt and pulling it out of his pants' belt loops. Troy groaned feeling Her hands brushing slowly across his member and he bucked his hips.

Gabriella was grinning as she took off his pants and then Troy reached to get Her bra off and then throwing it onto the floor. His eyes went straight to her breasts and he pulled her closer to suck her nipple to his mouth. Gabriella moaned and rubbed their lower halfs together harder.

Troy's hands went to her panties and he pulled them down losing them onto the bed. He pulled away from her and let her pull his boxers down and Gabriella smirked before gasping as Troy flipped them over and thenn thrusted into her. Their bodies becoming one and moans escaping from their mouths.

Gabriella started to pant heavily as Troy continued to thrust into her and watch as her face grow red as the pleasure consumed her. Troy gripped the bed covers as he felt pleasure shoot through his balls.

"God, Gabriella." Troy groaned and He felt Gabriella's vaginal walls shutter and clamp around him. He thrusted one more time before exploding in her.

Gabriella felt Troy fall on her softly and their breathing, slowly calming down. Her legs wrapping around his waist loosely. Troy pulled away and kissed her slowly.

"Another round?" Gabriella pleaded softly. Troy nodded and Got ready to make love to his wife again.

"I Love you baby" Troy said and Gabriella smiled before kissing him.

"I love you too." Gabriella said starting to rock her body against him and his now softened member but she slowly felt it hardening in her and she moaned softly. Her body bucking against him. Letting him continue to pleasure her through the night

OXOXO

Gabriella woke up in the warm arms of her husband and she smiled feeling their sticky naked bodies against each other.

Troy woke up a little bit after her and smiled seeing her stare at him with love.

"Hmm, Last night was amazing" Troy said pulling Gabriella to him in a nonsexual manner. Gabriella giggled kissing his cheek.

"I know, We should spend more time like this." Gabriella said and Troy nodded and Gabriella leaned down as she got up slowly and kissed him. "I'll go get the kids and youget get breakfast going. Bye babe" Gabriella said and Troy watched as she got dressed and left the room

OXOXO

"So Yeah, we had fun and I slept with Noah while David got to sleep in a crib. Me and Noah love sleeping with each other, except he hogs the whole bed and I have no room" Belle explained and Troy smiled thinking about the countless times that Gabriella complained about him on her her or pushing her closely to the edge.

Gabriella went shopping with David and left Troy with Belle and Noah, Noah was currently doing his afternoon nap and Belle was explaining their whole night to him. While they watched T.V.

"But I Missed you and mommy. What were you guys doing?" Belle asked and Troy laughed silently. "What's so funny" Belle turned up her nose like her mother and her blue eyes sparkled with false anger.

"Nothing, We just did what we normally do." Belle nodded before smiling and hugging Troy tightly before They heard the front door open and an angry Gabriella walk in with David tucked safely in her arm.

"Fucking Reporters, saying David wasn't yours. Well Screw them." Gabriella hissed while David laid in her arms and moved his arms around almost trying to calm his mother down and Gabriella plopped him is one of his toy chair and smiled seeing him turn his attention to the colorful toys.

"What's wrong, Brie" Troy asked and Gabriella turned and stared at him,

"I'll talk to you later, I have to start dinner" Gabriella said and Troy sighed knowing that Gabriella didn't hold his anger long with she lets it set in her system.

OXOXO

**Sorry for the very late update, hope you liked this chapter and please review what you think. **

**I'll Try to update more. **


	14. The End

Gabriella was in a bad mood all day and Troy tried to calm her down by having a movie night and massaging her feet. She was still fuming even after what he tried.

"What did they say?" Troy said and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter" Gabriella said and Troy leaned down to kiss her toe ring. "Troy, stop!" Gabriella said and Troy looked at her. Gabriella frowned running a hand through her hair. "They were just being assholes. Saying that, David wasn't your child. They were saying other stuff" Gabriella trailed off and she looked down at her hands.

"Did they say anything else?" Troy asked seeing A tear slip down her cheek. Troy tried to touch her belly in comfort but she sat up and got off the couch.

"No, nothing else" Gabriella said and she walked upstairs. Troy stalked after her, seeing her softly close their bedroom door.

"Brie, stop. Just tell me what they had said." Troy said and he went into the room and saw Gabriella pacing.

"You'll be angry. I don't need you to do that." Gabriella said and Troy stopped her and cupped her face, mouthing soft kind words. Trying to keep her calm. "They called me a slut, and that I am trying to tie you down to a family that isn't even yours." Gabriella tried to keep her tears in. "That I am keeping you back from your full potential."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked and he could feel traces of anger fill his body. "I don't want you feeling like this." Troy said and Gabriella closed her eyes, crying. "You listen to me, Whateve those reporters say, I do not feel like that and I know those children are mine."

Gabriella moved closer to him, Sobbing against his chest. Troy rubbed her back softly and Gabriella tried to push him away then.

"I'm tired, I am going to take a bath and then go to sleep" Gabriella said and Troy smiled. "You want to join don't you." Troy nodded kissing her.

OXOXO

Gabriella moaned as Troy gripped her hips and continued to pound her slowly. The water soapy and Gabriella moaned softly as she rubbed against his chest.

"Troy" Gabriella groaned her fingers wounding into his wet hair. Their position was tricky as they tried to stay still and not slip around. Troy felt himself grow closer and started to pound into her harder making her orgasm on his cock and Troy let out his own seed.

As they finished cleaning up Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Why can't I hate you?" Gabriella asked and Troy smiled.

"Because You can't hate someone you love" Troy said and Gabriella hugged him.

Gabriella kissed him "That makes sense, considering I love you so much" Troy kissed her back

"Ditto." Troy said simply before bringing Gabriella into their bedroom and onto their bed.

OXOXO

**This is the end of the series and I hoped you liked it. I am starting a new series which isn't connected with this one. I hope you like it. It will be call Baby Blue Eyes.**

**Review, please**


End file.
